


Mistress Hayden and Madeline Zima

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [5]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Madeline Zima pays a visit to her bored mistress Hayden Panettiere who will enjoy this distraction.Requested by Reviewer_only.





	Mistress Hayden and Madeline Zima

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Hayden was bored she was just sitting around the house after _Nashville_ had ended. She needed a distraction. But she couldn’t think of one. That’s when she heard the doorbell. She got up and went to the door with a sigh. She looked through the peephole in her door and smiled when she saw who was on the other side. She opened the door smiling.

“Hello, Mistress.” Madeline Zima said with a smile holding a bag that held something special that she wanted to use with her mistress Hayden Panettiere. “Hello yourself sweetie. I’m really glad you’re here I need a good fuck.” Hayden said with a smile taking her lover and giving her a kiss. “Mistress,” Madeline said with a smile.

Hayden took her by the hand and lead her to the living room. Hayden removed her lounge pants and panties. And seat down with her legs spread. “You know what to do sweetie,” Hayden said with a smile. “Yes, mistress,” Madeline said with a smile as she removed her coat and shirt so that she was only wearing her bra when she got down on her knees and buried her face into Hayden’s pussy.

Hayden sighed in delight as Madeline’s tongue performed its magic on her pussy. Madeline loved the taste of her mistresses pussy. She couldn’t get enough of it. And thankfully her mistress loved her tongue and how it made her cum. “Right there, sweetie. Right there.” Hayden moaned as Madeline ate her out. Hayden smiled at her lovers head as she ate her out. “You are going to make your mistress cum if you keep this up,” Hayden said. Madeline looked up at her mistress with a smile as she redoubled her efforts with her mistress.

Hayden’s head snapped backward as Madeline shoved her tongue as deep as she could make it go. “Cumming!!!” Hayden yelled as a warning for Madeline who lapped up her mistresses juices happily. She pulled her head from her mistresses thighs with a smile still having some of Hayden’s juices on her cheeks. Hayden smiled at her lover and kissed her. “I taste good on your lips,” Hayden said with a smile. “Yes, you do mistress,” Madeline said with a smile.

“What did you want when you came over here? Because, while I welcome a fuck, I didn’t call you.” Hayden said with a smile. “It has been too long since I have fucked my mistress. So I bought a new toy and I hoped mistress would help me break it in.” Madeline said with a smile. “If it’s fun we’ll see,” Hayden said with a smile.

Madeline went rushing to the bag that she had left by the door when her mistress dragged her into the living room for her to eat her out for the first time in months. Madeline had found her mistress years ago when they filming Heroes together. They hadn’t done anything while filming but at the wrap party, Hayden had taken her in the back seat of her car. After that day Hayden was her mistress.

She came back in the room holding the bag. She sat next to her mistress and opened the bag to reveal a double ended dildo called a strapless strap-on. Hayden smiled at her lover. “I can work with that.” Hayden smiled at her and gave her a kiss. “But I am doing the fucking,” Hayden said taking the box from her lover’s hands. “Yes, mistress. Thank you, mistress.” Madeline said standing up and undoing her pants and taking them off.

Hayden also removed her shirt and bra then went to remove the dildo from the box as Madeline removed her bra. Hayden smiled at her naked lover as she sat back down next to her as she had removed the dildo. Madeline smile as Hayden brought the dildo to Madeline’s mouth. Hayden smiled as she playfully shoved the dildo into her lover’s mouth who happily started to suck on it as her mistress pulled it in and out.

“Yeah get it nice and wet just like your pussy sweetie,” Hayden said with a smile. When she was happy with how wet the dildo was she switched to the other end making Madeline sunk on that too. Madeline smiled at her mistress as she did; knowing this was the end that was going to be going inside her mistress. “That’s good sweetie. Now, do you want me to fuck you with this?” Hayden asked with a smile after pulling it from her lips.

Madeline shook her head yes. “I-I can’t hear you,” Hayden said with a slight moan as she put her end of the dildo inside her waiting pussy. “Yes, mistress,” Madeline said. “Then it’s time for a good fucking my sweet lover,” Hayden said giving her a kiss. “Thank you, mistress,” Madeline said as she lowered herself onto the dildo with a moan.

Madeline kissed her mistress as she road her with pleasure. “Oh God mistress.” Madeline moaned as they fucked. “Do you like your new toy?” Hayden moaned as they fucked. “Yes, mistress I love it,” Madeline said with a moan as she road her. Hayden loved the sight of seeing Madeline riding her. “And there is nothing that can make this any better?” Hayden asked in a moan. “No mistress nothing.” Madeline moaned.

Then Hayden started sucking on her fingers as Madeline wondered what her mistress had in mind for her. Then Hayden reached behind her. “Not even this?” Hayden asked as she inserted two of her fingers inside Madeline’s ass. “OH GOD!!” Madeline yelled as Hayden fucked both her pussy with the dildo and her ass with her fingers.

“Do you like?” Hayden moaned knowing that Madeline was close to cumming. “I love mistress. I love.” Madeline said. Hayden gave her one last kiss before. “MISTRESS!!!” Madeline yelled cumming for her mistress. She was out of breath as Hayden slid her fingers from her ass and she gingerly climbed off her new toy.

Madeline was out of breath but smiling at her mistress. “Thanks for getting rid of my boredom,” Hayden said with a smile as she removed the dildo from her pussy and giving her a kiss. “You’re welcome, mistress,” Madeline said with a smile. “You going to be ready to go again in five minutes?” Hayden asked. “Yes, mistress. Do you want me in the bedroom now?” Madeline asked with a smile. “Yes. Shall we?” Hayden asked as they stood up and walked to the bedroom with Hayden’s hand firmly on Madeline’s ass and Madeline smiling broadly.


End file.
